Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 1)
'Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 1) '''is the 43rd episode of Season 1 of Disneyscripts, Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad’s episodes. Summary When Silas convinces Loretta to take over Pyrrhia so she can be the most powerful queen, the Disney Junior Club must stop the war before Pyrrhia collapses. Plot The episode begins at Queen Loretta's palace, where Loretta and the real Silas (in their RainWing forms), are sitting in the throne room. Loretta says that its great that Silas can turn into a RainWing like her. Silas agrees. Loretta then asks what he wanted to talk to her about. Silas says that he has a proposal for Loretta. He says that if she wants the RainWing tribe to be the most powerful, she must fight for more land to be the most powerful queen. Loretta says that she's not sure and that she hasn't met the other dragon queens yet, and she wants to make a good impression. Silas tempts her saying that its worth it. Loretta agrees, and starts to find troops and start an army. In a small town in the middle of Pyrrhia, Sofia is becoming queen of the SandWings, Izzy is becoming queen of the SkyWings, and Amaya is becoming queen of the MudWings. Queen Amber is also there, along with the SeaWing queen, Queen Abalone. As the crowns get placed on their heads, cheers went up from all the dragons and dragonets that were there. Sofia says to Kwazii that its too bad that Loretta couldn't come. Queen Abalone agreed saying that she really wanted to meet Loretta before her two eggs hatched. She showed them to the queens and Kwazii. Kwazii asked when they will hatch, and Queen Abalone said that they would hatch any day now. Suddenly, they herd a voice shout "Attack!" From above, thousands of RainWings came down attacking the dragons! Loretta came right in front of Izzy, and she unhinged her jaw, and fired her venom! However, Amaya jumped in front of her just in time! The venom hit Amaya in the hand, and she went screaming and holding her hand! Loretta then ordered her troops to go back to the Rainforest, where they were safe. She said to the Queens that she'll be back and that this was just a warning attack. Loretta flies off with her troops. Queen Abalone clutches her eggs tightly. Then the eggs hatch! The eggs are a male and a female dragonet! Queen Abalone frowns and says that she'll have to cut the ceremony short and go home to tend to her babies. She named them Prince Albatross, and Princess Anemone. She flies off to the Sea Kingdom. Amber looks at Amaya's hand, and says that its scarred, and that she needs to get the hand to a healer dragon before it gets infected. The group decides to get a healer dragon. Sofia says that she knows a good IceWing healer, and that he can help her. As they fly off to the healer, Kwazii asks why Loretta attacked the ceremony. Izzy says she's not sure, but if one dragon tribe attacks another, it means war! Amaya then says that a war has started between all the dragon tribes! Amber says that that's not good, and that harmony is supposed to reign throughout Pyrrhia. Sofia said that she thinks that this war won't end well. As they finally get to the healer's cave, Amaya's hand looks even worse than before. Izzy asks the healer if he can somehow fix Amaya's hand. The healer says no, and that RainWing venom has no cure on dragons. Amaya asks if there's anything he can do to stop the pain. The healer says that he has some herbs that he can use. He puts them on Amaya's hand and Amaya says that it feels much better. As they leave the healer's cave, Amber is afraid where Loretta's next attack will be. Suddenly, they hear screaming from the IceWing kingdom! As the group rushes closer to the screaming, they see RainWings fighting the IceWings! The IceWings are using their deadly freeze breath and freezing the RainWings to death! The breath is no match for the venom though. The alive RainWings can just use their venom on the frozen dragons, and unmelt them! Then they saw Loretta commanding all of the RainWings to shoot their venom at Kwazii, Izzy, Sofia, Amaya, and Amber! At least a hundred RainWings shot their venom! Thankfully, the group dodged the attacks and flew off. As they flew off, Kwazii says he's not sure if the war will ever end, ending the episode. TO BE CONTINUED. Trivia * Loretta is shown that she isn't a very nice queen in this episode * Pyrrhia goes to war in the episode Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes